1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a configuration for converting a frame rate of an image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the frame rate of the image displayed on an image processing apparatus such as a television set is 60 Hz. If the frame rate is up-converted to, for example, 120 Hz, the moving picture looks smother. As for such frame rate conversion processing, for example, processing described in US2005/0184949A1 is known.